


Supernatural Avengers: Before Lucifer Crashed the Party (Podfic)

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot happened before Lucifer tried to conquer Earth and the Avengers formed. Gabriel was responsible for most of it. Draws heavily on modified concepts/some dialog of all the pre-The Avengers movies: Iron Man 1 & 2, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Avengers: Before Lucifer Crashed the Party (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supernatural Avengers: Before Lucifer Crashed the Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048624) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



**Title** : Supernatural Avengers: Before Lucifer Crashed the Party  
**Fandom:** Supernatural / Avengers movie universe  
**Author:** Annehiggins  
**Reader** : Litra  
**Pairing** : Dean/OC, Dean/Cas  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 2:04:54  
**Summary** : A lot happened before Lucifer tried to conquer Earth and the Avengers formed. Gabriel was responsible for most of it. Draws heavily on modified concepts/some dialog of all the pre-The Avengers movies: Iron Man 1 & 2, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America: The First Avenger.  
  
[Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/Supernatural%20Avengers.mp3)


End file.
